What's Wrong, Naruto?
by PichaChan
Summary: [HIATUS] "Maaf…Maaf…" Naruto hanya dapat mengatakan kata 'Maaf' berulang-ulang, wajah manisnya telah berlinang air mata tepat saat ia telah mengatakan kalimat tabu itu. / "Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Itachi yang sedaritadi sudah khawatir. / "…Naruto" / SasuNaru / Gak pandai bikin Summary / Review&Review /
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Author - PichaChan**_

 _ **Disclaimer - Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, PichaChan cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Pairing - SasuNaru**_

 _ **Warning - Typo, Alur berantakan, GaJe, Masih kaku, Shonen-Ai, DLL**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**_

* * *

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku ingin berpisah darimu,"

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah menahan tangisnya saat mengucapkan satu kalimat tersebut kepada kekasihnya yang bediri tepat dihadapannya. Wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat terkejut _-sangat terkejut_ \- kenapa? Yang benar saja, kalimat yang tidak ingin ia dengar dan dianggap _tabu_ baginya, sekarang diucapkan dengan pasti oleh kekasih pirangnya.

"K-Kau bohong 'kan? Kau bohong 'kan, Naruto?!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya, rasa tidak terima akan pernyataan sang kekasih membuat Sasuke hilang kendali.

"Maaf…Maaf…" Naruto hanya dapat mengatakan kata ' _Maaf_ ' berulang-ulang, wajah manisnya telah berlinang air mata tepat saat ia telah mengatakan kalimat _tabu_ itu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku telah berbuat salah? Kalau benar, aku minta maaf. Akan kulakukan apapun, asalkan kau menarik kembali _kalimat_ itu, Naruto," tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya lagi, Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas rerumputan dibawahnya.

"…"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Saat itupun Sasuke sudah mengerti bahwa saat ini juga, ia dan Naruto sudah tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi. Bersamaan akan hal itu, ternyata hari itupun seharusnya menjadi hari anniversary mereka. Sasuke tidak bergeming dari posisinya, sedangkan Naruto, ia telah meninggalkan tempat itu sekaligus meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"…Naruto"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pip…Pip…Pip…Pip_

"..Eghh…"

Selimut masih menutupi tubuh pemuda bersurai raven itu dengan rapi. Pemuda raven itupun tidak menghiraukan suara alarm yang sudah lama berbunyi, berusaha mengusik ketenangannya. Tidak biasa baginya bangun siang, tetapi tidak tahu kenapa sekarang ia malah tidak bisa meninggalkan ranjang miliknya seperti biasa. Tidak melihat sang adik keluar dari kamarnya, sang Itachi menghampiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dibalik pintu kamar yang seharusnya telah terbuka, bahkan sebelum ia terbangun.

 _Cleck!_

"..Sasuke?" ucap Itachi dengan lembut.

"…"

Tidak mendengar jawaban dari sang adik. Ia segera memikirkan cara agar sang adik mau berbicara dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun, sangat disayangkan. Tidak ada satupun ide yang terlintas dipikiran Itachi yang cerdas itu. Jika telah menyangkut orang yang paling disayangi dan sangat ia lindungi, pikirannya menjadi buntu dan ia mudah panik. Akhirnya, Itachi berjalan mendekati ranjang kepunyaan adiknya yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Duduk ditepi ranjang, dan secara perlahan menarik selimut yang masih senantiasa menutupi tubuh adiknya itu dengan rapi.

"…Sasuke?" sahutnya kembali sembari membelai surai raven adiknya tersebut.

"..Mmnh.." erangan kecil dari sang adik terdengar oleh Itachi.

"…Hei, bangunlah, ini sudah pagi, Sasuke.." ujar Itachi lembut.

"..Ru.." Itachi menatap bingung adiknya. _"Ru?"_ batin Itachi berbicara.

"..Naru….Naruto….Kumohon…." Sasuke mulai bergerak gelisah.

"..Kumohon…kembali…Jangan pergi…"

"NARUTOO!" Sasuke membuka paksa matanya, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan mimpinya. Mimpi buruk yang sangat buruk, sayangnya mimpi buruk itu telah menjadi kenyataan.

"Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Itachi yang sedaritadi sudah khawatir.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, sesekali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sasuke meminta Itachi untuk meninggalkan kamarnya, karena Itachi tahu adiknya butuh waktu untuk sendiri, maka ia menuruti permintaan sang adik. Setelah melihat Itachi keluar, Sasuke berdiri dari ranjangnya, berjalan lemas menuju kamar mandi.

Crsss…Crsss…Crsss…

Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemericik air kran yang terus mengalir, memenuhi wastafel. Sasuke menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dicermin dalam diam, matanya menerawang jauh kedalam bayangannya itu. Pikirannya sedang hancur, begitu pula dengan hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping. Sasuke masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang dialaminya. Sama sekali tidak terima.

"…Naruto"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Yooo~ Picha muncul lagi nih~ Picha juga membawa sebuah Fic baru yang Picha buat beberapa jam lalu. Sengaja Picha buat pendek Fic-nya, karena awalnya Picha membuat Fic ini cuman ingin membuang rasa bosan. Tapi, saat Picha pikir-pikir, _'Kenapa gak dipublish aja?'_ Jadi, akhirnya Picha publish deh~ Hmm..Picha rasa gak perlu panjang-panjang lagi..Silakan di ReviewReview~ Tenang, Picha juga terima Kritik/Saran/Bahkan kalau ada yang mau Flame silakan, Picha akan anggap itu sebagai dorongan untuk membuat Picha jadi lebih baik~ Dan bagi yang mau tanya-tanya juga boleh ( Reader : ...Pengen banget ditanya... ) Terakhir, ReviewReview~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Author - PichaChan**_

 _ **Disclaimer - Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, PichaChan cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Pairing - SasuNaru**_

 _ **Warning - Typo, Alur berantakan, GaJe, Masih kaku, Shonen-Ai, DLL**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**_

* * *

 _'Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku ingin berpisah darimu,'_

Sasuke masih tidak terima dengan pernyataan Naruto saat itu. Berpisah? Yang benar saja. Kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya hingga membuat Naruto mengatakan kalimat _tabu_ itu. Padahal selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, tidak ada pertengkaran besar diantara mereka. Semua hari mereka lalui dengan senyum dan tawa bahagia. Jadi, kenapa? Apa alasannya? Apa?! Memikirkan semua pertanyaan itu membuat kepala Sasuke panas, emosinya pun menjadi tidak stabil.

"Apa kau tidak lelah seperti ini terus, Sasuke?" ujar Shikamaru, sahabat Sasuke sejak sekolah dasar.

"…"

"Aku yakin Naruto punya alasan yang jelas, tidak mungkin dia berani berkata seperti itu tanpa disertai sebuah alasan kuat,"

"…Aku..tahu, tapi…apa? Alasan apa, Shika?!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau saja tidak tahu, apalagi aku? Dan bagaimana kau mau tahu alasannya, jika kau hanya duduk dan murung seperti ini tanpa ada usaha untuk mencari tahu alasan dibalik semua ini,"

"…"

Kepala Sasuke menunduk, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas perkataan Shikamaru. Semua yang dikatakan Shikamaru itu benar, Sasuke tidak akan menyanggahnya. Sejak hari itu, Sasuke memang tidak melakukan apapun selain murung dan merenung. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah lelah dengan semua ini, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apalah daya, hati yang masih hancur ini telah membuat dirinya menjadi seorang yang _melankolis_.

"…Aku duluan…" Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya, lalu melangkah menjauhi Shikamaru.

Melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, Shikamaru merasa kasihan. Matanya menatap punggung Sasuke dengan sorot mata kesedihan. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Masalah ini adalah masalah pribadi Sasuke, Shikamaru tidak ingin terlibat jauh didalamnya. _'Aku yakin…kau bisa menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu itu, Sasuke'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Naruto memutuskan Sasuke secara sepihak dan sejak saat itu juga Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Naruto lagi. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan semua masalah ini. Rapuh adalah kata yang pantas menggambarkan dirinya saat ini. Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya, Sasuke sadar bahwa dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, kejadian itu membuat dirinya berubah secara drastis. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke telah berdiri didepan pintu masuk sebuah taman. Taman yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

 _ **Flashback : ON**_

.

" _Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku ingin berpisah darimu,"_

 _Pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah menahan tangisnya saat mengucapkan satu kalimat tersebut kepada kekasihnya yang bediri tepat dihadapannya. Wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat terkejut -sangat terkejut- kenapa? Yang benar saja, kalimat yang tidak ingin ia dengar dan dianggap tabu baginya, sekarang diucapkan dengan pasti oleh kekasih pirangnya._

" _K-Kau bohong 'kan? Kau bohong 'kan, Naruto?!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya, rasa tidak terima akan pernyataan sang kekasih membuat Sasuke hilang kendali._

" _Maaf…Maaf…" Naruto hanya dapat mengatakan kata 'Maaf' berulang-ulang, wajah manisnya telah berlinang air mata tepat saat ia telah mengatakan kalimat tabu itu._

" _Kenapa? Apa aku telah berbuat salah? Kalau benar, aku minta maaf. Akan kulakukan apapun, asalkan kau menarik kembali kalimat itu, Naruto," tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya lagi, Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas rerumputan dibawahnya._

"…"

 _Naruto tidak menjawab. Saat itupun Sasuke sudah mengerti bahwa saat ini juga, ia dan Naruto sudah tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi. Bersamaan akan hal itu, ternyata hari itupun seharusnya menjadi hari anniversary mereka. Sasuke tidak bergeming dari posisinya, sedangkan Naruto, ia telah meninggalkan tempat itu sekaligus meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian._

"… _Naruto"_

 _Malam semakin larut, Sasuke masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Dipandangnya tempat dimana Naruto berdiri sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Ingin sekali ia teriak, teriak sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya._

 _Ping!_

 _Suara pesan masuk terdengar ditelinga Sasuke. Tangannya pun merogoh saku jaket, menarik keluar smartphone miliknya. Sasuke membuka pesan tersebut, seketika raut wajahnya berubah kesal. Ia menggenggam smartphone-nya dengan sangat erat, seakan ingin menghancurkannya._

 _ **From : ?**_

 _ **Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Sasuke? Apakah sakit? Tentu saja, sakit 'kan?!**_

 _ **Kekasih pirangmu memutuskan hubungan kalian yang telah terjalin cukup lama secara sepihak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bagaimana itu tidak sakit, pasti sakit 'kan? Hatimu terasa hancur, dan rasanya kau ingin mati. Benarkan?**_

 _ **Rasakan Sasuke! Rasakan! Itulah balasan dariku atas apa yang telah kau lakukan! Dan tidak sampai disini saja, masih ada balasan lain dariku. Aku tidak akan pernah puas, sebelum kau MATI didepanku, U-C-H-I-H-A S-A-S-U-K-E.**_

 _Sasuke melempar jauh smartphone-nya, tidak peduli akan kerusakan yang terjadi di smartphone-nya. Ia berteriak, berteriak dengan keras, sangat keras. Perlahan butir-butir air mulai turun, semakin lama semakin deras. Langit seakan-akan mengerti perasaan Sasuke. Suara hujan yang deras meredam suara tangis putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu, berharap tidak ada yang mendengarnya._

 _._

 _ **Flashback : OFF**_

Rasa sakit di hari itu, masih terasa sampai sekarang. Dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali mengingatnya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba membuang jauh-jauh ingatannya tentang kejadian itu. Menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sasuke melakukannya berkali-kali sampai ia merasa lebih baik. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, berada disana terlalu lama akan membuat Sasuke kembali mengingatnya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikannya dari kejauhan. Sepasang mata yang memancarkan rasa kebencian.

"…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Yuhuu~ Akhirnya Picha bisa membawa kelanjutan fanfic-nya. Lama ya? Maaf yaa~ Soalnya kemarin Picha UAS jadi gak bisa publish. Tidak perlu panjang-panjang. Silakan di ReviewReview~ Tenang, Picha juga terima Kritik/Saran/Bahkan kalau ada yang mau Flame silakan, Picha akan anggap itu sebagai dorongan untuk membuat Picha jadi lebih baik~ Sekali lagi, ReviewReview~


End file.
